The present invention relates to a brassiere with visual enhancement features. In particular the present invention relates to a brassiere which includes apertures provided through each of the cups which provide a decorative pattern to the cups of the brassiere.
Decorative aspects of a brassiere (bra) are important to woman. Whilst bras have traditionally been used purely as undergarments, some people prefer that any parts of a bra which are visible to another person, are of an appearance which is attractive in nature. In addition, whilst some parts of a bra may not be visible to another person, a person will place some emphasis on the visual appeal that a bra has during a purchasing decision.
Incorporating lace to provide a visually appealing affect to a bra is common. However the provision of lace requires for such to be sewn onto a cup or alternatively be embroidered therewith.
With the advent of bras which are made in a molding process, the object of the manufacturing of such bras is to reduce the cost of manufacturing. Molded bras may be manufactured from one or multiple overlying panels of moldable material. The addition of embroidery can be time consuming. Likewise the stitching of lace onto a cup of a molded bra will add to the cost of the bra. It has hence been desirable to manufacture a bra which includes visually enhancing features which can be provided at a reduced cost.
Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to provide a bra of a molded cup shape form which incorporates visual enhancing apertures in each of the cup shapes of the bra.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a method of manufacturing a bra which includes cups which have apertures therethrough for the addition of visually enhancing aspects.
Accordingly in a first aspect the present invention consists in a brassiere comprising two molded cups which each have at least one layer of a flexible sheet material defining a breast cup shape wherein each molded cup includes a plurality of apertures provided through at least one of said at least one layers.
Preferably each said molded cup has more than one layer of said flexible material and wherein a plurality of said apertures are provided through each of said layers of flexible sheet material.
Preferably said plurality of apertures define a repeating pattern of apertures through said at least one layer of flexible sheet material.
Preferably discrete groups of said plurality of apertures are provided through said at least one layer of flexible sheet material, at least two of said groups defining an identical pattern of apertures through said at least one layer of flexible sheet material.
Preferably the discrete groups of said plurality of patterns are equispaced.
Preferably each molded cup has more than one layer of said flexible sheet material and wherein said apertures are provided through at least the outermost (convex side) of said layers.
Preferably said plurality of apertures are provided in a region of each said molded cups which is adjacent the lower perimeter of said cups.
Preferably said apertures have been formed by the punching of material of said at least one layer of a flexible sheet material.
Preferably said apertures have been formed by the combined ultrasonic heating and punching of material of said at least one layer of a flexible sheet material.
Preferably the material of said molded cup at the perimeter to said apertures is heat welded.
In a second aspect the present invention consists in a method of providing visual enhancements to a brassiere of two molded cups which each has at least one layer of a flexible sheet material defining a breast cup shape said method comprising, whether prior to or after the forming (by molding) of said at least one layer of flexible material into a cup shape, the cutting of a plurality of apertures through at least one of said at least one layers.
Preferably said cutting is achieved by punching.
Preferably cutting is by means for punching die which can be and during cutting is subjected to ultrasonic frequency of 20 kHz.
Preferably at least part of said at least one layer of flexible sheet material is placed between a pressure plate and a punching die comprising of a roller and moved relative to said roller, said roller including a roller surface with upstands to remove the material of said at least one layer of flexible sheet material intermediate thereof and said pressure plate.
Preferably where said cutting is through said molded cups.
Preferably said cutting occurs after said molded cups have been formed.
Preferably said support plate surface rotates about a rotational axis perpendicular to the axis of rotation of said roller.
Preferably said cutting defines a repeating pattern of apertures in said cups.
Preferably said roller rotates through more that 360 degrees so that a repeated punching by at least one upstand of said punching die occurs through said cup in order to define a plurality of apertures though said cup by said at least one upstand.
In a further aspect the present invention consists in a brassiere with two molded cups each having been formed in a molding machine to define breast cups and each including apertures through the cups which have been formed according to the method as herein before defined.
This invention may also be said broadly to consist in the parts, elements and features referred to or indicated in the specification of the application, individually or collectively, and any or all combinations of any two or more of said parts, elements or features, and where specific integers are mentioned herein which have known equivalents in the art to which this invention relates, such known equivalents are deemed to be incorporated herein as if individually set forth. For the purposes of illustrating the invention, there is shown in the drawings a form which is presently preferred. It is being understood however that this invention is not limited to the precise arrangements shown.